Love
by Solitary Shadow
Summary: We don't need to say anything. All we need is this blissful, beautiful silence to continue on. Nonslash, oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** Klonoa and related characters are not mine. They belong to Namco Bandai games.

**Author's Note:** This started out as a little fluffy drabble, but I think it's strong by itself and posted it seperately. I used one of my other pet couples for this. It's obvious once you read the story who the couple is.

Enjoy the fluffiness...

----------------------------------------------

It's raining.

But I don't care, I don't mind, as long as I'm with you; I cup your cheek with one hand and caress your face, smiling. You smile with me, and I'm happy. You embrace me with one hand and touch me, your other hand running gently down my shoulders. I shiver with delight and bring my lips close to yours. It feels wonderful to be embraced by you. It feels good to be with you, pressed onto your chest, stroking your beautiful golden fur. You touch my lips, running your finger around it, and pull me close.

We're soaking wet with the cold rain, but I don't mind. We don't need to talk. We don't need to say anything. All we need is this blissful, beautiful silence to continue on. It's just us tonight and that's the way it must stay. The waterdrops run down your cheek, making a wet trail down your fur, and beads of water have formed on your neck fur. I run my fingers along the soft silky fur and scatter the raindrops. It feels nice. I shiver with affection, and you hold me tight, your lips kissing my forehead. I feel giddy, like a girl falling in love for the very first time; I am mute, staring at your beautiful blue eyes, unable to say anything to you. I open my mouth but close it again, after finding that I have nothing to say.

All I want to hear is your voice. I don't care if I stay dumb for ever. All I want to hear is the sound of your voice calling my name. Your voice gives me a plesant feeling. Your voice is a deep, rich baritone, the loveliest thing I've ever heard, and I want to listen to you for ever. Your voice is like molten gold, melting into the depths of my soul, and with it I experience divinity. You must be an angel sent by the Goddess. There is no other explanation for your beauty, your wonderful voice.

I touch your back. Your back is scarred badly once uncovered, I know that; I want to heal your scars. I want to kiss your wounds, kiss them away, and touch them lovingly until they're forgotten and gone. Your skin burns under my touch, and I want more, sweeping the fur with my fingers. You croon pleasantly at the touch, and I'm happier than ever. You kiss me, full on the lips, ungloved hands caressing my neck and cheek. I love it, I want more; I want to stay here for ever. There's no fear in me anymore. You rescued me from all my fears and sorrow. I don't have to cry anymore. I don't need to suffer anymore. And it's all thanks to you. Your hands touch me, down my shoulderblades, brushing the sides of my breasts, and I blush. But I'm happy.

Oh, please don't go away. Please stay with me for ever. It feels too good to lean against you. I can fall asleep against your shoulder like this. I want to fall asleep in your arms. I want to held and to hold you close to my heart, falling asleep together, skin against skin. I can smell your scent when I curl against your chest, spicy with a hint of sweet musk, and I feel pleasant and almost drowsy. Your fingers link with mine and you nuzzle against me. I feel at peace, wrapped in your embrace. This is truly my last solace, my peaceful moment in time. There's no one to see us, to condemn us for being together. We don't need to be a secret couple. There's just you and me here in the gardens, with the Moon and the Goddess watching above us, smiling and caressing our bodies with silver light.

The winter will end soon. Through the sunlight that filters through the faint leaves of spring, I can be happy. The sunlight reminds me of you. The end of winter means that I will be out of the Temple shortly. Until then our love must remain a secret, for another month or so, but I can live with that in the daytime. At night, when I meet you and am greeted with soft words of love and gentle kisses, a month feels like a very, very long time to wait. But when I'm with you, that's enough.

You're very handsome, almost feminine in your own beauty; I've never seen anyone more handsome in my life. Your heart is gold also, and combined with your looks, you're an angel sent from heaven; sometimes I think I don't deserve you, but then your kisses and warm embraces banish all those thoughts. I may be only a plain priestess, but I want you and I feel deeply for you. I know you feel the same. That reminds me how lucky I truly am.

Ah, but even if you didn't feel the same, I would still want and care for you for an eternity. We don't need to share our feelings. All I want is to be close to you, to kiss you, to embrace you. Your warmth keeps me alive. Without it I will grow cold and will surely die. You mean everything to me. If you didn't feel the same, I would be sad, but as long as you were close to me I would be more than happy. Your blue eyes gaze deeply into my soul, and I stare back, unable to look away.

I bring my lips close to yours once more.

You close your eyes and caress my lips with yours, holding me.

Wet with cold, icy rain, in the blissful silence, pressed against your warmth...

Ah...

...I believe I am in love.

-------------------------------------------

This is one of my strongest pieces, I think. Trying to express love in a few paragraphs... not easy. It was an attempt I am quite proud of.

Reviews make me really happy.


End file.
